


Cardigan

by Taekawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekawa/pseuds/Taekawa
Summary: "The atmosphere was a bit cold so Oikawa decided to get cozier and put on a cardigan, that cardigan to be more precise."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Cardigan

It was a rainy day, the type of day you would spend all the time relaxing in your house. The atmosphere was a bit cold so Oikawa decided to get cozier and put on a cardigan, that cardigan to be more precise.

He prepared himself a hot chocolate with marshmallows and played a vintage record on his old record player. Afterwards he sat on the windowsill to have a better view of the city and started drinking the chocolate, getting lost on his own thoughts. With the gray sky and the raindrops on the window some would say it was a rather melancholic scenery, sad, even. But Oikawa loved those type of days, or at least he used to.

\-------------

It all started a few years ago, when his then friend Iwaizumi had to stay on Oikawa’s house due to a sudden storm. They were doing a high school assignment when it started raining heavily, and since it was friday and Iwaizumi didn’t want to bother their parents in case it was dangerous to drive him home in the middle of a thunderstorm, he decided to stay the night with Oikawa.

The other boy was extremely nervous. Of course he had spent the night together with Iwa-chan before, they had been best friends since childhood, but it was the first time they would be alone together since he discovered he had a crush on Iwaizumi.

“Hey, it’s freezing cold!” exclaimed Iwa-chan breaking the silence.

“Yeah you’re right, I’ll bring some blankets” he responded getting up from the couch immediately. “Do you also want hot chocolate?” the other boy just nodded and Oikawa headed into the kitchen.

While the chocolate was getting ready he started to look for two blankets, he knew his mother kept some on his bedroom, although he only found one. Oikawa came back with the chocolates and what he had found.

“There’s only one blanket, I tried but I couldn’t find more.”

“We can always share it” Iwaizumi said with a smile. He took the piece of cloth and put it around his and Oikawa’s shoulders, forcing them to be squeezed together.

The younger one started blushing and tried to hide the red of his cheeks drinking the hot chocolate. They stayed a couple of minutes in silence; not an awkward type of silence, but rather the one that you feel comforting, when you are with the person you value the most and you don’t need to say something.

A thunder stopped the moment and startled Oikawa.

“Don’t tell me you are still afraid of storms?” laughed Iwaizumi.

“No! I was just surprised, that’s all!” he tried to maintain his image, although it didn’t seem to work because his best friend started laughing even louder. In the end, they both bursted out of laughter.

Oikawa really enjoyed these moments with Iwaizumi, he was the person he felt most comfortable with, he didn’t feel the need to pretend to be the perfect person he tried to be at school, with Iwaizumi he could be just himself.

They decided to watch a movie but as hard as he tried, Oikawa couldn’t pay attention to the tv screen. He was still shoulder to shoulder with Iwaizumi and he felt as if his heart beat as loud as the thunders outside the house. All of a sudden, the lights went off and the room was buried into the darkness.

The teenage boys found a couple of candles and lighted them. Their faces were illuminated by the small flames, creating an intimate moment. Iwaizumi reached for Oikawa’s hand and their fingers interlocked, neither of them couldn’t help themselves to blush and looked away. Oikawa knew he liked Iwa-chan, but did Iwaizumi liked him back? He had always wondered it, but somehow, with them holding hands, he felt like their feelings were mutual, if not why would he do that?

He shivered because of the cold, and although he had the blanket it wasn’t enough.

“Do you want my cardigan?” Iwaizumi was worried, he didn’t want Oikawa to stay cold. He was always protecting him, even if the other one didn’t realize.

“It isn’t necessary” but it was already too late, Iwa-chan was taking off his cardigan to give it to him. “Are you sure you aren’t going to catch a cold?” he said with the piece of clothing already on.

“Nah. I would rather have a cold than seeing you freeze” he told him with a smile on his face.

They held hands again, getting closer to one another. Oikawa wasn’t feeling nervous anymore, he was certain Iwaizumi liked him, and even if it weren’t the case, he needed to get his feelings out of his chest. Ready to confess he opened his mouth, but before he could even speak up, he felt his best friend’s lips against his owns.

He felt warm and calm, he wanted this moment to last forever and get lost on the blankets with Iwaizumi, with the twinkling light of the candles surrounding them.

“Oikawa, I like you” admitted the teenage boy shyly after the kiss.

“Yeah I know” responded Oikawa with a smirk on his face. “I like you too”.

Neither of them said nothing more, it wasn’t necessary. Oikawa put his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and stayed like that. The storm had stopped, it was now a peaceful night.

\-------------

An hour passed and Oikawa came back to his senses, now he was alone again. He remembered every single detail about that night, even how nice Iwaizumi’s cardigan smelled like. The next morning he forgot to give it to him, maybe Iwa-chan left it on purpose, he will never know. But ever since that night, the cardigan has been his, the only memory he keeps of his ex lover, even if he should have returned it to him the night he flew to California.

He held the cardigan’s sleeves and smelled them. It was obvious that after all these years the clothes wouldn’t smell like Iwaizumi anymore, but it didn’t matter because for Oikawa the memories of kisses under blankets and the fire of the candles was still present.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So it's my first fanfic, I wish it was good to read. I was just listening to Folklore by Taylor Swift and felt inspired.


End file.
